


Tú

by MikaoriAqua



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 黄金魂 | Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaoriAqua/pseuds/MikaoriAqua
Summary: Había ido a ver a un amigo, pero Surt terminó por descubrir una faceta placentera de quien era su peor enemigo.
Relationships: Eikþyrnir Surt/Scorpio Milo





	Tú

**Author's Note:**

> Saint Seiya y sus personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo sólo los utilizo por diversión :)
> 
> Es el primer Surt/Milo que escribo, realmente estoy nerviosa por el resultado(?)

Recogió su corto cabello en una baja cola mientras miraba el reloj con imperiosa insistencia de irse del octavo templo. Sintiendo de pronto los hombros tensos y la urgente necesidad de huir en caso que el dueño despertara.

No es que hiciera algo malo, o por lo menos él no lo consideraba de esa forma, al final, sólo hacía un favor a un amigo.

Recargó su peso sobre el espaldar de la silla y fijó la vista sobre el durmiente escorpión, tan apacible, tan inocente. Y es que no podía creer que ese era el mismo hombre que una vez había intentado matar. Como tampoco el mismo hombre que daría su vida por salvar a un amigo de su "desvió del camino". Porque Surt podía recordar como Milo llegó a estar tan cerca del palacio de Valhalla y llamar a gritos a Camus, enfrentarse a él e incluso morir en sus manos.

¿En qué momento empezó a ver esa hazaña como una muestra de valentía y amor?

Recordaba las pocas veces que llegaba al santuario, las miradas afiladas del escorpión y como se iba del templo de Camus luego de darle un escueto: "Bienvenido".

A Surt no le importaba.

O eso quería creer.

Observó por quince largos minutos el rostro durmiente y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea de que despertaría y echaría humo tan sólo al saber que Camus lo dejó a su cuidado. Quizás él le daría una mirada burlona y le soltaría palabras soeces para hacer rabiar al griego, y luego, cuando Camus llegara, intentaría separarlos, para irse después cada uno por su lado.

A eso le llegó una pregunta ¿Camus también disfrutaría de ver al escorpión durmiendo? ¿Había alguna posibilidad para él?

Surt sacudió sus hombros con fuerza, inquieto por el rumbo que su pensamiento empezaba a llevarlo. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Cuándo fue que su vista cambio sobre el escorpión celeste?

El suave quejido que Milo soltó lo hizo suspirar, cambió la compresa ya tibia por otra más fría y pasó por el rostro sudoroso. Delineando cada centímetro de ese rostro varonil. Sólo en ese momento se percató de algo que había pasado por alto.

Sus labios.

Se veían tan apetecibles que le dieron ganas de probar. ¿Estarán igual de calientes? ¿Se sentirán tan suaves como se veían?

Se relamió los labios secos y se acercó con una lentitud tortuosa, debatiéndose si seguir o no. Finalmente, sus labios chocaron contra los ajenos en un casto beso. Eran tibios, suficiente para contrastar los fríos labios que poseía. Eran suaves y demasiado apetecibles. Surt deseaba poder seguir disfrutando por más tiempo aquel contacto.

El movimiento había logrado despertar, aunque no del todo, a Milo. La mano del griego por instinto tomó la suya, apretando al encontrarla helada. Entreabriendo los ojos y con voz ronca, el heleno sólo pudo susurrar un nombre:

—Camus.

Entonces Surt lo supo. No tenía oportunidad. No cuando Camus ahora estaba en los pensamientos del escorpión.

Pero eso… se supone que no debía doler.


End file.
